


For You, Anything

by paynesgrey



Series: The Sinner and the Serpent: Lilith and Eve Works [3]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Mythology - Fandom
Genre: Biblical References, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith offers to help Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "impossible" prompt at femslash100 on Dreamwidth.

Lilith found Eve in the dark of night, wiping back tears.

“What is the matter, my sweet?” Lilith whispered, and her voice carried through the rustle of trees from a breeze.

“I cannot fully please him,” Eve cried. “I wish...” Lilith knew that Eve would dare not speak it. She had already damned them so much (and Lilith, knowingly, was somewhat to blame) but to have thoughts of demanding equality? Well, Eve couldn’t expect the same things as the first wife had, to be her echo when all of that had failed. “It’s impossible,” Eve added morosely.

“Let me show you...” Lilith offered. Eve’s eyes widened as she considered. Her lips parted, plump and pink, lathered with moisture that glistened in the moonlight.

“My little dove,” Lilith said, settling next to Eve in the grass. Her long fingers trailed over Eve’s soft thigh. “Please.”

Eve turned on her side. Lilith could barely resist her like this. So innocent, so lost and so willing to be his perfect mate. Lilith felt no jealousy in that, never. She only wanted Eve to succeed where she failed. She wanted nothing but Eve’s happiness, even when she served someone else.

“Could...you?” Eve asked, hesitating.

Lilith drew Eve’s face against her breasts. “Of course, my dove.” Lilith took in her scent, strong and deep, with Eve still smelling of Eden of which they were both denied. “For you, anything.”


End file.
